Shadows
by whitestream
Summary: Its about three kits who are born into a Seaclan who are aprreciated and three who arn't, the first chapter is in the mothers view.


"Whitestream come back," shouted Darkriver behind me. I kept on running, never looking back at the sight I saw, turning my back on the scene I had witnessed. Darkriver and I had been best friends ever since we were born. It was very unusual to have two queens go into labor at the same time but my mom, Fallingstar, and Darkrivers' mom, Wavingbranch, did and on a stormy night Darkriver and his siblings and I arrived into this world. When my eyes opened I was staring into his bright green eyes while he was looking into my startling blue eyes. Then Redfox had her kits and her only daughter fell in love with Darkriver and became jealous about our relationship. Her name is Icepaw, which is dead on accurate because she has a heart of ice but her eyes are the most boring color, a drab brown. Our relationship grew over our apprenticeship and when we finally became warriors, he confessed his love to me, we... I thought no one was watching us that night but I was wrong, someone was. And now I stumble upon my mate with _her. _

It turns out I wasn't fast enough because Darkriver caught up. "It isn't what you think it is," Darkriver said. "Then explain it, explain the scene I just saw!" I yelled. " Male cats are so insensitive, I came out looking for you to tell you great news, but instead I find you with her. She's only a apprentice," I screamed. "What's the good news?" he questioned, curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "I'm having your kits, but now it seems your going to have two sets of kittens!" I turned my back and ran through the forest, tears streaming from my eyes. When I finally made it back to the clan, everyone had gone to bed. I looked in the apprentice den and saw brown eyes mocking me. I hissed at her and went into the warriors den and fell into a uneasy sleep.

5 Moons Later

I watched as Icepaw got her warrior name. "Icepaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your clan with your life?" questioned Fallingstar. "I do," her voice rang out, slicing the air like ice. "Then from this day forward you shall be Iceheart." I loved the way her face twisted with rage from her name, my mom still hasn't got over her hurting her daughter nor the clan, the only one who chanted her name was Darkriver. Not even her parents loved her or cried out her name. As far as the clan goes she is a disgrace. I slowly walked back to the nursury, dragging my feet and squeezed my way through the brambles and settled into my nest when the pains started coming. Brightcloud, the other queen, ran and got Elderberry, our medicine cat. The pain lasted all night and when dawn came I had three beautiful kits. All the cats crowded around me congratulating me and one cat pushed his way to the front, Darkriver, my eyes narrowed. "What do you want," I spat, the whole clan had fallen silent. "I want to see _our_ kits," he said with a proud glint in his eyes. "Their not _your_ kits, thier mine and they shall never know who their father. I shall say he died in a honorable battle, defending his clan and you can sit down and watch my kits grow into warriors the clan appreciates. While you can have kits that the whole clan hates." I yowled narrowing my eyes and flexing my claws. He stared at me disbelief filling his gaze, then he glared and turned around running out with Iceheart following behind. "Brightcloud can you watch my kits?"I ask. "Sure, where you going?" "To get their namesakes," I answered. In our clan the parents, parent in my case, go out and get a symbol that represents their name.

I walk around looking for things when I hear Icehearts voice. I sneak up to a clearing and hide behind a boulder. I look over the top and I see Darkriver and Iceheart. "It's ok, were going to have more beautiful kits then her" she reasured. "No were not, none of them will have blue eyes. They will have your brown boring eyes," he grumbled. The look of hurt on Icehearts face made Darkriver soften "Im sorry. I just am angry at her. When I look into your eye's they make me feel warm." I run leaving the gooey talk behind me. I keep running until I stumble upon something, I look down and I found the first namesake, a piece of hair left behind from a fox. I grabbed and went back to my clan. As I go I find two more namesakes, a blackberry and a piece of evergreen that must have been blown over from Pineclan.

I returned and saw Iceheart in the medicine cat den. She has bloated a lot lately, I thought. Then I smacked my head with my tail, **Kits**. I went into the nursery and I found that my kits had opened theirs eyes. "Mama," they squealed, "Brightcloud was telling us about our father, Eagleeyes." "He was very brave. I've got a surprise for you," I smiled adoringly at my three little bundles of joy. They looked up at me curiosty glinting in their eyes. "Your namesakes." I laughed. They squealed with joy. My first kit had a red, golden coat and he became Foxkit, he was the only male. One of my kits was so black that her coat flashed between blue and purple, she became Blackkit and the last was the quietest of them all and she had eyes of such a deep green the she became Everkit. My kits were playing around with their namesakes when Iceheart came in, immediatly my kits went quiet and glared at her and Iceheart shuffled to the back of the nursery, feeling uncomfortable. Darkriver came in and said "Would you kindly stop glaring at my mate. She has every right to be here." "No, she deserves to be a outcast. Nobody likes her, not even us and she has sentenced her kits to a fate they don't deserve with no friends." I was surprised when Everkit said that and Darkriver gave her the wierdest look. "Would you kindly stop looking at my kit like that," I hissed between my teeth. He looked at me with the saddest expression then left.

As mourning came my kits were begging to go outside and Fallingstar supervised them. "What did you tell them?" I questioned Brightcloud. "I said Iceheart stole Eagleeyes brothers, Darkriver, heart tearing him away from your sister which lead to your sister throwing herself foolishly into battle, the same one that killed their father, killing herself. I told the whole can so they won't say anything," she told me. I nodded to her and crept to the back of the nursery. "Iceheart get of here. Go ask your loving mate to build you your own nursery. This nursery is for good cats only," I spat at her, my hackes raising. She just stared at me and went into a submissive pose. "DID YOU NOT HERE ME, GET OUT! NOW!" I screeched at her. I watched her run out then Foxkit tripped her and she went tumbling out of the entrance. Darkriver ran to her and whispered into her ear. Iceheart must have told him what happened because he came stomping in, steam coming out of his ears. "She is pregant, this is her home, for now." He seethed at me. "You are capable of making her own private one, where no one hears her screaming," I taunted him. He looked at me with fury, and rushed out, he helped her up. Through the whole day he could be seen making himself and her a den at the edge of our camp.


End file.
